Food Items
Many Food Items have been made for the Hetalia series, most of which were available for sale on Animate. Retail values depend on the individual products. Most are disposed of after purchase, so second-hand prices are currently unknown for all items on this page. Item Details What all Hetalia food products tend to have in common is a character theme, as well as one or more stickers (シール, seal) included inside the packaging. The stickers, and in some cases the packaging itself, are some of the harder to find items within the Hetalia series. Pasta Sauce Two flavours of pasta sauce were released on August 13, 2008 and retailed at 630円 ($8.40) each. Their flavours were "Hetalian Vongole Tomato Sauce" (「ヘタリアンボンゴレトマトソース」) and "Hetalian Meat Sauce" (「ヘタリアンミートソース」). There are two packages of sauce per box. The round stickers included with the pasta sauces have come to be known as Pasta Seals. Unlike with most food items, there are 8 different stickers. Both boxes need to be bought in order to obtain a full set. The tomato sauce includes seals of Italy, Germany, Japan and China, while the meat sauce includes seals of England, America, France and Russia. Pockets Two boxes of cookies, listed as Pockets (「ポケッツ」), were released on October 6, 2009. Each retailed at 200円 ($2.67). The flavours were "Italian Espresso Wafers", which included a sticker sheet of Italy, Germany and Japan, and "American Apple Jam Cookies", which included a sticker sheet of America, England and France. On April 22, 2010, two more flavours of cookies were released: Strawberry Jam (Actual Title:「文明開化の足音 イチゴジャムサンドクラッカー」) and Chocolate Chip (Actual Title:「ちびアメリカとイギリスのホームメイド風クッキー」, Chibi America and England's Homemade Cookies). They were also 200円 per box, and came with one sticker sheet each. Pretzels Marukaite Chikyuu Pretzels (「まるかいて地球プレッツェル」) were released on April 22, 2010, along with the second series of "Pockets" cookies. They were priced at 525円 ($7) per box, and came with a pack of 10 mini memo sheets. Wurst Also released on April 22, 2010, Manjuu Two boxes of manjuu buns have been released so far. The first, "Ore-samanjuu" (「おれさまんじゅう」), was released June 10, 2010, as part of the Paint it, White! movie's merchandise line. The box features Prussia on the cover, and the buns are shaped like his bird. The retail value was 997円 ($13.29) for a box of 9. The second was released March 24, 2011. It's titled "Hospitality Manjuu" (「おもてなしまんじゅう」) and features Japan and England on the design. Retail value is 840円 ($11.20), and the box contains 9 pink, cherry flavoured buns. Hero Curry Released July 1, 2010. For 682円 ($9.09), the box contains two packages of curry, as well as one of three stickers inserted at random. Two of the stickers are screenshots; one of America, and one of America and England. The third sticker is the same image as the box's front design of the Allies. Katsu Released December 2, 2010. Udon Udon was released on March 24, 2011. It features a picture of Japan on the box, contains two packages of instant udon noodles, and comes with a pair of chopsticks. The chopsticks come in one of three different wrapper designs, packed at random. The first is yellow with images of N. Italy, Germany and Japan. The second is blue with images of China, England, America, France and Russia. The third is pink with images of N. Italy and Spain. The retail value is 892円 ($11.89) per box. Daifuku Mochimerica User Photos External Links All Food Products on Animate Category:Food and drinks Category:Japanese merchandise Category:Items sold individually Category:Stickers Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Axis Powers Category:World Series